NUDGE: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Do you wonder if is it possible for your NUDGE unit to stop talking? Well so do we.


**NOTE: Sorry for delay, computer got some Personal Anti virus thing saying the computer was under attack. (just so we would buy it) Tell me of any typos please. And I feel like I used the word talkative too much. Oh well. **

**Just for the sake of saying something else, you may think all the Flock members are really different and unique. After doing these I realized they are pretty much the same. Isn't that kinda boring?**

**Dedicated to MostKnowing-Squeeblee-Bookworm and Maximum Baudelaire for pointing out typos. I'll fix them....later. If you see any tell me, I hate typos. **

* * *

NUDGE: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Wonder if it's possible for your NUDGE unit to stop talking? Well so do we.

Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of brand new NUDGE unit of the Flock Collection. To get the fullest out of your preppy flock member please read carefully and all of the following:

* * *

**1. Product Specifications:**

Model Name: Nudge, aka Monique, Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly,

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 11 years ago

Height: very tall for age, app. 5 ft.

Weight: underweight, under 100 lbs.

Note: The NUDGE unit along with all in the Flock Collection have wings. Your unit can fly with them. Be careful they are quite delicate.

**1A. Accessories:**

Your NUDGE unit comes with the following:

3 pairs of blue jeans

3 assorted t-shirts

2 skirts

1 pair of sneakers

1 hoodie

1 backpack

*Note: The NUDGE unit's clothing is more feminine and trendy than others in the Flock Collection.*

The power to attract metal, hack computers, and psychic knowledge by feeling. (Clair sentience)

* * *

**2. Unpacking your Unit:**

All in the Flock collection come in large boxes with their wings folded against them. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your NUDGE unit may look excited/confused. Explain her new surroundings.

2. Help your NUDGE unit out of her box. She will come willingly.

3. Take all her accessories and put them in her backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return her for whatever reason.

*Note: Some units feel quite attached to their box. Please don't dispose of it if so.*

* * *

**3. Programming:**

Your NUDGE unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Body Guard: Defeating anything thrown at her and still having time to talk.

Item Fetcher, Weather Checker, etc.: Much faster and more efficient than a car your NUDGE unit can fly anywhere.

Fashionista: The NUDGE unit has an excellent sense of style. Though has many girlie preferences.

Drone: Like the MAX unit, the NUDGE unit has a Drone feature. But instead of parental ranting you get mindless gossip.

**3A. Modes:**

Your NUDGE unit has 5 modes:

Talkative (default)

Scared

Upset

Joyful

Rebellious (locked)

Talkative is the NUDGE unit's default mode. Talkative is when your unit talks on and on about a variety of subjects in varied amounts of time. In all modes there are going to be some traits of this setting.

Scared is when the NUDGE unit is in a dire circumstance. Being captured or attacked falls under this category.

The Upset mode is triggered by some emotional situation. Usually having to do with her parents or when she uses her psychic power.

Joyful is when your unit is happy. This could happen many times for many different reasons.

Rebellious is a locked setting until the NUDGE unit turns of teenage (sometimes preteen) age. During this time your unit may refuse to do certain things, eat certain foods, go certain places, or sleep at a reasonable time. Take caution when in this mode.

* * *

**4. Relationships:**

MAX: The NUDGE unit thinks of this unit as a mother or motherly figure.

FANG, IGGY, GASMAN, ANGEL, TOTAL: Your NUDGE unit thinks of all of the Flock like family.

* * *

**5. Cleaning:**

None of the Flock are used to constant cleaning. Please get your NUDGE unit into the habit.

* * *

**6. Energy:**

The NUDGE unit has a very good energy level. Good stamina and health. Be careful of teenage growing pains.

* * *

**7. Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My NUDGE unit refuses to go in the basement. Why?  
A: If you are known to have rats down there, that's the problem. The NUDGE unit is terrified of rats. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: My NUDGE unit uses weird phrases. What does 'zomg' and 'ttly' mean? Is this a malfunction?  
A:Your NUDGE unit is beginning her phase to teen hood. These phrases will come up often. May we suggest an urban dictionary? Sorry for this inconvenience.

And the most asked question is.....

Q: How can I get my NUDGE unit to stop talking?!  
A: To date, there is no treatment for 'The NUDGE Channel'. We are currently researching for a cure. If you would like to be updated on our status or donate please email Flock School . com.

* * *

**8. Warranty**

All units in the Flock Collection have unknown life-spans. Because of this we cannot guarantee a proper warranty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thanks for buying the NUDGE unit. Coming soon GASMAN, & TOTAL and possibly others.

* * *

**Want your FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION in my next story?? REVIEW your question!**

**THANKS FOR READING. If you liked it please REVIEW. Flames rejected, half-flames and reviews accepted.**

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT NON FLOCK MEMBERS! ALERT! ALERT!**


End file.
